


Day One: Baby Help Me

by china_nightingale



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drarry, Gen, M/M, charity work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_nightingale/pseuds/china_nightingale
Summary: Harry helps Draco in the park.Part 1 of 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2018





	Day One: Baby Help Me

People rushed in the early dark, holding umbrellas and sidestepping puddles. The efforts people went to avoiding water on their expensive clothing was ridiculous, especially when they took no notice of people they might impale.

  
Draco scowled and dodged another brolly; passing the bright lights of Harrods, turning left and making his way to the park. His bag was heavy despite the feather-light charm. Perhaps there _was_ a limit to the undetectable-extension on the abused rucksack.

  
Looking down the alley, he recognised the messy mop of hair before he could properly make out the rest of his boyfriend’s shape in the eerie orange gloom of the lights. He threw up his hands in exasperation as Harry spotted him and smiled.

  
“You didn’t have to leave off work early, I’ve got this covered,” he murmured as Harry took the bag from his aching shoulder.

  
“I wanted to help. It’s nice what you’re doing, you know.”

  
With the lousy weather, the park was empty of all but those who would call it home for the night. The young wizards split up to avoid seeming intimidating, and by the time the bag was empty of warm food they were soaked to the bone.


End file.
